Mutant Wizards
by donalddeutsch
Summary: -COMPLETE- This is a X-MenHarry Potter crossover. It is a story of six students that are discovered to be mutants from Hogwarts. They are picked up on Harry's 16th birthday and taken to Xaviers intstitute to be trained as X-men. This is a complete stor
1. Awakenings and Pick Ups

**Mutant Wizard's**

Chapter One: Awakening and pick up

DATE: July 30, 1996

TIME: 11:59 PM

LOCATION: Littlest Bedroom #4 Privet Drive

SUBJECT: Harry James Potter

ABILITY: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shape shifting

FIRST CONTACT: Professor Jean Grey, and Professor Scott Summer

STATUS: Newly Awakened Powers

It was nearly midnight on the night before his 16th birthday, and Harry Potter was still awake. He wasn't sure why he was awake, but he had a bad feeling about it. Harry had been having headaches all day, and getting weird thoughts in his head. He didn't know it, but this was going to turn out to be one of the most interesting birthdays that he has had ever. He was sitting there reading the latest letter from his girlfriend when the clock struck midnight. "Happy Birthday Harry, Yay, you have made it through another year." At that time there was a knock on the front door of the house, and Harry looked out his window to see two people that were dressed in leather uniforms with an X stitched in front of them. The man had on what would look like sunglasses, which made Harry think that he was weird, because he was wearing them at night. The lady looked a bit like his mother from this distance, but he knew that it wasn't.

When no one came down the lady sent a message up to Harry saying, "don't worry Harry, we are friends. Will you please come down and let us in so we can talk to you." Harry thought that this was weird, because he was hearing this in his head. He went downstairs quickly, because he didn't want them to wake up his relatives, and he was also curious about what was going on. When he got down there and opened the door, he saw that the two of them were tall, a few years older than him.

"Hello, may I help you? Do you know that it is midnight?" Harry wasn't sure about these two, and unbeknownst to them, had his wand out and pointed at them. He was remembering his teaching from both Barty Crouch Jr who was imitating Mad Eyed Moody in his 4th year, and Mad Eyed Moody's teachings himself when he was teaching last year of Constant Vigilance.

"You can put your wand away, we won't hurt you. Yes we know what the time is, and our teacher sent us here to England to pick you and a few others up from around here that we have discovered to be having awakening Mutant Powers. Yes that mean that you are a Mutant Harry. We figured that your abilities are Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Shape shifting. My name is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops and this is my wife Jean Grey-Summers and we are part of the X-Men. I know that you probably never have heard of us, but we are big in America as a team of super heroes. You might have heard of our counterparts here in England, called Excalibur." Cyclops had an easy grin that Harry instantly liked. His wife was a beautiful lady that had hair like his mothers, and Mrs. Weasley, and she also was easily liked.

"Well ok, I think I understand. But I still don't know why you're here. Are you here just to tell me about my powers? If you are, why at midnight? Or are you here to take me to train with you guys? If this is so, what about my schooling and friends here?"

"Very good questions Harry. We are here to take you with us back to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, or in other words, other mutants. About your schooling here, you will be joining your other Mutants that we are picking up along with Scott, myself, and another couple of friends of ours that you will be meeting shortly at the school. You will be coming back to our school each summer to train and to learn to use your powers. We have to go, we have five more to pick up tonight before we get back to America. Do you have everything ready to be packed quickly?" Jean asked this, she also said that her code name was Phoenix.

"I just need to shoot off some letters, and pack up. Is it ok if I send some letters to friends and my Headmaster telling them about what I'm going to be doing?"

"I'm afraid that you can't send letters to them Harry. Your headmaster already knows that we're here, and your friends, if your talking about your girlfriend and her brother, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Ron's girlfriend Hermoine Granger, we will be picking them up also. The other two we are picking up are Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. So if you can quickly get packed up, we will be on our way." Scott had a firm but caring tone to his voice. He liked Harry already, and could tell that he was going to be a great leader once he was trained and took care of Voldemort.

Harry quickly packed up, and after leaving a note for his relatives saying that he wasn't going to be coming back here, followed the other two out to there big black plane and took off to another part of London to pick up his friends.

DATE: July 31, 1996

TIME: 12:05 am

LOCATION: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole

SUBJECT #1 Ronald Weasley

POWER: Exceptional Strength, Flight

First Contact: Scott Summers (Cyclops). Jean Grey-Summer (Phoenix) Harry James Potter (friend, fellow new mutant)

SUBJECT #2: Ginerva Weasley

POWER: Empathy, Neural Shock

SUBJECT #3: Hermoine Granger

POWER: Flight, Elemental

STATUS ON ALL THREE: Newly Awakened Mutant Powers

The three of them landed the Blackbird in the back yard of the Burrow, and went to the back door. Harry knocked on the door and it was answered by Ron immediately. It seems that he Ginny, and Hermoine weren't able to sleep either. When Ron let the trio in, Harry introduced his two new friends too the three who were awake. "Ron can you go get your parents up, there is something that we need to talk about right now. It involves Scott and Jean, and the four of us, plus two others from our school." Ron went up to get his parents immediately knowing that for some reason Harry was there, and he had friends that needed to talk to them.

Five minutes later, Molly and Arthur Weasley were downstairs in the kitchen, and Molly offered the guests some tea. They thanked them and started telling them all about what was going on and that they were here to bring the children to America to train there newly acquired powers. They had asked that Molly pick up the school supplies for the six students that were going to be going with them, explaining that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also going to be picked up. Molly said that it wouldn't be a problem for her to pick the stuff up and have it ready for them when they got back at the end of August to start school.

As the students went up to pack there stuff, the adults sat talking about the different things that had been going on around the world and with Voldemort. "Will you be training Harry and them to be better able to take him out?" Arthur had asked this, because it was worrying him that this wouldn't be happening.

"Don't worry Arthur, they will be training to take on far worse than your Lord Voldemort, so he shouldn't be a problem for Harry once he is done training with us. Will you please let Ms. Grangers parents know what is going on, because we don't have time to go back over to her house to talk to them?"

"Of course, I'm sure that they will be pleased to know that there little girl will be with her friends, and training in her new found powers. One thing, how did you know that this was happening to the kids?"

"We have a machine called Cerebro, that is used through the mind of Charles Xavier to locate new mutants, and where they are. We use it to pinpoint them and to be able to go and talk to them about joining our school for training." Scott wrote down the address and telephone number of the school where they would be able to get a hold of the students. "If you want to get a hold of them, this is where you can find them. We will be there at about 2 am est which I'm not sure what it is your time, I think it's 6 am your time. It only takes us an hour to get there crossing the Atlantic. We are in New York, and they will be able to visit the local Wizadring communities on the weekends. Don't worry about them, they are in good hands where there going."

Just then they heard the clunk clunk clunk of three sets of trunks and the various cages for the various animals coming down the stairs towards the kitchen. The four teenagers said there good byes to Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Harry was given his birthday gifts from them. They headed out the back door, where the Blackbird was waiting for them. Mr. Weasley was awe struck when he saw the big plane take off without a sound. They waved to the teenagers as they took off towards Lunas house. "Don't worry Molly, we will see them again at the end of the summer. Let's get back to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, in that we have to tell the rest of the Weasley's what is happening, and we need to talk to Hermoine's parents letting them know where she has gone." Arthur led his wife back upstairs to bed and they slept all night.

DATE: July 31, 1996

LOCATION: Ottery St. Catchpole, Lovegood Household

TIME: 12:30 am

SUBJECT: Luna Lovegood

POWERS: Shape Shifter, Empathy

FIRST CONTACT: Scott and Jean Summers, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and Harry Potter

STATUS: Newly Awakening Powers

What they found when they landed at the Lovegood household was a battle going on. There were death eaters all over, and Luna and her father were battling them off left and right, but you could tell that they were fighting a losing battle. The death eaters looked up surprised when they saw a plane landing just behind them, and four stunners taking out a few, along with the optic blasts, and the telekinetic powers that were stopping them and putting them to sleep. When they were finally able to apparate out of there, the 6 that had come there to talk to the Lovegoods walked up to the stunned pair and Harry introduced them to there new friends. "Luna Mr. Lovegood, this is Scott and Jean Summers, they are from the Xavier Institute for the gifted in America. They are here to talk to you about Luna and the gifts that she has, well that all of us have. We are here to take Luna with us back to America to study and to learn how to use her new powers that if I'm correct, have just started to show. Am I correct Luna?" Harry looked at his friend in the eye, and could tell that they have. Luna was a Empathy, and a Shape Shifter. She was going to be a powerful one at that from what Harry could tell.

"So they are real then. I have been hearing rumors about mutants and what they have been doing around the world. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Summers, I hope that you take care of my daughter well. Go pack your things Luna, you will be going with them for the rest of the summer." Mr. Lovegood smiled as his daughter skipped up the stairs into the house to get her stuff ready. 10 minutes later she was ready to go, and they were heading off to another part of London to pick up there 6th and final person before they took off to America to start there new lives.

"So who is this last person we are picking up? I hope that it's Neville, I would surely miss him this summer if it wasn't." Luna started crying thinking that it wouldn't be, but when she was told that it was, she started showing off what she had deemed her special gifts that had been given her as part of her witchcraft, but found out that they were her Shape Shifting abilities. She first turned into each of the other five, then into an owl, puppy dog, kitty cat, blast ended skrewt, and finally into a flobberworm before turning back into her self.

Everyone was flabbergasted that someone that supposedly was just coming into her powers, was able to use them so well. Maybe she was also a metamorphagus along with being a mutant. They would have to explore that possibility further within her training. "Next stop, Longbottom Household." Scott said this as he lowered the plane to in front of a stately mansion in lower London. When they stepped out, they were greeted by a elderly gentleman that had a butlers suit on and asked them, "how may I help you ladies and gentlemen?"

"We are here to see Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother about some schooling business. If you would please inform them that we are here, and we need to talk to them immediately for we are needed in America within the next two hours. Thank you for your prompt appliance sir." Jean said this with giving a slight mind push to the butler to get him to see things there way.

"Very well ma'am, if you would please follow me, I will get the lady and gentleman of the house. It will take a few minutes for them to get downstairs, but I think that master Longbottom is already up, it seems that he has been up all night." The butler led them into a spacious study where they found Neville sitting there reading a book, and wondering why he was up so late. The most obvious thing that was wrong was the wings sticking out of his back, and the tail that stuck out his behind. When he saw his friends and there two companions come in, he jumped up and ran to them.

DATE: July 31, 1996

TIME: 1:00 AM

PLACE: London England

SUBJECT: Neville Longbottom

POWERS: Flight, Prehensile Tail, Teleportation

FIRST CONTACT: Scott and Jean Summers, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and Luna Lovegood.

STATUS: Newly Awakening Mutant Powers

"Hey Neville, I guess we don't need to ask what your powers are. We can tell that you have flight, and a tail, is there anything else that you know of?" Luna asked her boyfriend with a loving look.

"Well not that I know of, but there might be one other thing, but I thought it was just un adulterated apparating. I seem to be able to go anywhere with just a thought. Also this is just no ordinary tail, I have been practicing with it since I found it this morning, watch." Neville took and used his tail to go get a quill off the desk that he was near, and started writing with it.

"Wow Neville, a prehensile tail, that is so cool. My powers are Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Shape Shifting. Ron's are exceptional strength and flight. Ginny's are Empathy and Neural Shock, while Hermoine's are Flight and the power over the Elements. Luna's are quite exceptional also, in that she is a Shape Shifter and a Empathy. This is going to be one interesting summer guys. Why we are here, is to tell you that we have come to take you with us to America to train with your mutant abilities at the Xavier School for the Gifted. We will be coming back at the end of August, for school, and go back there each summer to train some more. When we get done with our schooling, we will be able to go back there full time as X-Men or stay here for our own goals, whatever they may be. Do you think your Grandmother will have any problems with this?"

"No she shouldn't. She has seen what has been happening to me this day, and had a inkling that was what was happening to me. We have discussed this all day, and said that I should go and get all the training I can. We were going to go look around for a proper school for it tomorrow, and I guess that we don't have to now." Neville gave one of his grins, and was happy that he could be with his friends for once, instead of on the sidelines during something that was happening. Mrs. Longbottom came downstairs at that time, hearing what they were talking about, and agreed to let Neville go with them for his training.

"Now be good Neville, and don't be a menace to your trainers." She also thanked Scott and Jean for coming to pick him up, because she didn't really know what she was going to do if they had to find a place for him to go by themselves.

The eight of them left shortly thereafter with a wave and a thank you too Mrs. Longbottom for her friendliness and willingness to let her boy go. As they were crossing the Atlantic, the six teenagers were dead tired finally, and stretched there seats back to sleep for the hour that they were in the air. When they landed in Westchester county, they were amazed at the size of the school that they were going to be attending this summer, and the summers for the next few years. They were even more astounded at what happened as they landed, when they thought they were going to be landing on a Basketball Court, it opened to reveal a large cavern that the jet landed in. When they looked up, they saw that the court went back into being, and they were in a large hanger bay. They followed Scott and Jean into the Mansion proper, at least the lower halves to where they would be staying for the night. They were told that there were two rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. These two rooms were for the newly arrived Mutants for when they first arrived at the institute. They would be shown to there regular rooms in the morning after breakfast, and told that they should get some sleep. The six teenagers were fast asleep before there heads hit there pillows.

A/N: Hey all this is my newest fiction, and I hope you like it. It is my first shot at a X-Men/Harry Potter crossover. It also marks the longest chapter I have ever wrote for any story. Woo-Hoo for me. Love you all. —Donald


	2. First couple of days

**Mutant Wizards**

Chapter Two: The first couple of days

A/N: I have had a few reviews, and one that says that there is no way that these powers would be able to happen. I have been reading the X-Men universe for the past 10 years, and believe me, there is no such thing as normal reasoning in what people have as mutant powers. This is what I say is happening, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I might be changing the rating up to R, for reasons that I want to make this a fun love story. I probably won't, but I will see after seeing how the next couple of chapters turn out. As always, please read and review. ----Donald

The six of them woke up in the morning to the mental calling to them from Professor Xavier to come down to breakfast and meet there new classmates. The six of them quickly showered and went down to where they were told the dining room was. What met there eyes when they got down there, was for these young witches and wizards quite different for them. They saw that there were mutants of all shapes and sizes, and all age levels. "Good morning, I hope you all got enough sleep last night. Please join us for breakfast." The six of them went and sat down next to Scott and Jean where there was openings for them. They ate there breakfast a bit nervously, not sure what to make of all these new people.

"Excuse me, can you please pass the jelly?" Harry looked up at the tall looking teen that had a accent that was Russian he would guess, and handed him the jelly smiling. "Thank you, names Piotr, also known an Collosus, and you are?"

"Harry Potter, my friends and I just got here this morning. Nice to meet you Piotr." Harry held out his hand to shake the mans hand. "These are my friends, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom." They each said good morning to the teen as they ate. It seemed that they were going to like this place, at least they were friendly.

"Nice to meet you all, you from England if I would take a guess from your accents, am I correct?"

"Yes we are, we go to a private school there for gifted youngsters also. It's called Hogwart's, and our Headmaster is a very wise and old man." Harry didn't want to say exactly what the school was until he got to know these people.

A gasp was heard from a girl sitting next to Piotr as she looked up at the new arrivals. "Your that Harry Potter. Wow it's nice to meet you. I didn't know that you were a Mutant. Oh sorry, names Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat." The young lady looked to be about Harry's age and had a ready smile.

"How have you heard about Hogwarts Kitty, it's not a well known school, especially around those that aren't like us." Harry was a bit confused now, but the girl just smiled at him.

"Well you can say that I have had done some research into that field. No I'm not one of you, but I know about you. You see my younger sister is one, and she is going to the Salem academy. Why I know of you, is because I have done research into the famous Witches and Wizards of the world, and don't worry, you won't be treated any differently here. Are those two the other part of the famous trio of Hogwart's?" She was pointing at Ron and Hermoine.

"Yes we have been known as the golden trio of Hogwart's. It is more for our exploits done during our first couple of years there, in that we have done a lot." Harry like this girl, and hoped that they would become good friends. She seemed to be a lot like Hermoine, in that she was kind of a book worm, and knew a lot.

"Sorry I should introduce you to the others around here. The big blue fur ball on the other side of Cyclops there, is Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast. The other little blue person on the side of Piotr there is Kurt Wagner, known as Nightcrawler. The hyperactive one over there in Jubilation Lee, codename Jubilee. Then you have the southern belle, she goes by Rogue, and our Cajun friend next to her, Remy Labeau, known as Gambit. The awnry looking one next to Jean over there is Logan, also known as Wolverine. Oh Neville, you have wings like another of our friends at the institute, maybe you can meet him sometime in the next couple of weeks, his name is Warren Worthington III, also known as Angel. I would guess that your power, at least one of them is Flight, am I correct?"

"Yes I can fly, but I also have the ability of Teleportation with this tail that seems to have a mind of it's own." Neville said this last part with a sly grin as he goosed his girlfriend next to him with the tail. "Sorry Luna, it was the tail, I promise." He gave her one of his winning smiles and everyone at the table had a laugh at this, while the two kissed for a minute or two.

"So those two are a couple, how about the rest of you? Is there a chance for any of us girls with you two handsome guys?" Jubilee said this with a grin, but you could tell that she was half serious.

"Well Ginny here is my girlfriend, has been since the end of the school year, and Ron and Hermoine finally got the guts to tell each other there feelings that everyone else knew at the end of our fourth year. So yah, we are couples, but we would love to be all your friends." Harry and Ron gave the girls one of there famous lopsided grins and got a laugh out of them.

The rest of the meal went with them all getting to know about each other and there powers. After the meal, the six new teen were invited to watch a practice run of the Danger Room before they were given a full tour of the grounds and school.

A/N: Ok here is Chapter two, and I hope that it explains a little bit about who they will be running with at the institute. There are others there, and they will meet them all soon. The next chapter will answer your questions about code names for the six, and I would love to hear some ideas. Please read and review. —Donald


	3. First couple of days part 2

**Mutant Wizards**

Chapter three: First Couple of Days Part two

After breakfast that day, they went to watch the training session that had basically a free for all between Cyclops, Rogue, Phoenix, Wolverine, Gambit, Jubilee, and Collossus. The 6 teens were in awe of the room, and were watching with rapt attention from the control room with Professor Xavier and Storm. "Excuse me Professor, but isn't this dangerous?" Hermoine, always the one to point out things asked.

"No, we have strict safety protocols in place. There isn't any way for them to be hurt, and they have been training with each other and there powers for a few years now. Don't worry, you six won't be thrust into this type of situation right away. You will be trained both individually and as a group until you can control your powers, and then you will have some of them come in to help you in this room. It can be turned into any situation that is needed, scene or anything. Don't worry, I can even put it so that you can have it so you can be anywhere in the world with it. What do you all think of my danger room, this will be where you do most of your training. You will not be allowed to train by yourselves in here until you are comfortable with your powers and learn how to control the room. If there is ever a red light above the door, please don't enter, because that means that someone is in there training already. Now if you like, you are welcome to come up here to the control room to watch anyone at there training, just like anyone else at the school is welcome to watch your training. We all need to know what each of our teammates strengths and weaknesses are. You six have some of the most unique combinations of mutant powers, and your skills as witches and wizards just strengthen it. As you can see, these 7 students are a combination of new and old X-Men. Cyclops and Phoenix were two of my original students when I opened up this school, and the rest have come in at different times. Neville, one of my other original students would like to meet you, because you both share a power. He wishes to meet you after breakfast tomorrow out in the courtyard. You all may come along with him if you like, I'm sure that it would be an interesting experience for you all to meet him. There might be one other student with you two, because he is the other one you share powers with, so those two will be your main instructors. The two are Angel who like you has wings and the ability of flight, and Nightcrawler, whom you have already met, who has a tail and can teleport like you also. Ron and Hermoine, you will also be training with Angel, even tho I haven't found out how your flight works, but I think that Hermoine yours is partially due to your elemental abilities. Ron yours is just an intriguing me, but we will find out how. Now shall we begin with the tour?" Professor X was just a natural speaker and the teens were captivated by what he was telling them. They all nodded and went to head out the door. "Excuse me Harry, can you please stay here a few minutes to watch what is happening til another person can come to keep track of the safety? Thank you." Professor X led the other five out the door while Harry watched the training. When he got them outside the door he said, "I didn't want him to follow us so I can talk to you all in private a few minutes. He can't do anything with the danger room yet, so don't worry. You five have known him for longer, is there anything that makes him happiest? I mean, we X-Men usually do up Birthdays big, and I understand that this is his 16th birthday today."

"Well professor, that's the thing, he really hasn't had a real birthday bash before. His family that he was living with didn't treat him right, they thought of him as a freak, and that he was there personal slave labor. He didn't have any friends til he went to Hogwart's, and he almost didn't get his letter, but our Half-Giant friend Hagrid went and got him on his 11th birthday to take him into our world. I know that he would like to have who he considers his family here to celebrate, but I know that would be an impossability, because they are all in England, besides us five that is. One of his biggest joys tho is Quidditch, and I think that if that Danger Room is anything like you said, I can tell you all about how it is set up, and we could get a good pitch in there." Ginny was smiling when she said this, knowing that Harry would be tickled pink if that could happen. He has always loved to fly.

Professor X was thinking while they talked and said, "Ms. Weasley, I can get anyone that you think that he would want here in two to three hours, and I would be interested in reading one of your minds to find out more about this game called Quidditch. I think that we can deffinetely do something like that in the Danger Room. What would we need to play?"

"Well we would need brooms, but those of us that play already have a broom, but we would need a few more, then we would also need the balls and snitch, but those would be easy to get here in one of America's Wizadring areas. There are 7 on a team, 3 chasers who fly about and score with the quaffle, 2 beaters, who try to stop the chasers from scoring, and the opposing seeker from getting the Golden Snitch, while also protecting there teams Seeker. The seeker is the main man on the team next to the keeper. The seeker is the only one who can stop the game, because the game goes until the seeker catches the snitch, at that time the team that the seeker is on scores 150 points, and the game is over. The team with the most points win. So even if your teams seeker doesn't get the snitch, you can still win if your team scores more points than the other. The keeper is like the goalie in soccer, but instead of guarding against only one net, he is guarding three hoops that the chasers try to throw the quaffle through. Do you get the idea now sir?" Hermoine had gone into her miss know it all speech explaining to there new teacher the basics of Qudditch, and she did quite well the professor thought.

"I must admit Ms. Granger, that was quite a thorough explanation of the game, and thank you for it. As for what we need to play, I think I can get one of the other students to take you to the nearest wizadring area to get the supplies and brooms for the game, while I send another group to get your friends. Now no one tell Harry about this, it is going to be a big surprise." Professor X sent out a notice to all the other students that there was going to be a party tonight to celebrate one of there new students 16th birthday which is today. He also told them who's it is, and not to tell him, because it is going to be a surprise. He also gave them all a complete lesson in how to play Quidditch, and that they were going to be playing some tonight in the Danger Room. He said that the game will be the new students and there friends that were going to be here from England, against the Xavier's institutes team. The rest of the day was spent going around being shown the school and grounds until lunch. Professor X had asked Harry if he would like to work on his mental powers Ginny and Luna for a while after lunch. He had agreed and told the rest he would see them later. After they left, Ron went off with Wolverine and to the Wizadring town that was nearby, while Storm, Rogue, Jubilee and Hermoine went to England on the Blackbird to pick up there friends and some other stuff for the party.


	4. Birthday Surprises

**Mutant Wizard's**

Chapter four: Birthday Surprises

As Harry, Ginny and Luna were working with Professor X on there mental abilities that afternoon, Ron and Logan went into New York proper to there wizadring Diagon Alley. As Ron led Logan through the storefront that stood as the backdrop for the front of it, he led them through and to the alley.

"Ok Logan, our first stop will be Gringotts, that's the wizadring bank, so we can exchange the money you have for wizadring money. Dollars aren't used here I have been told, so we need to exchange it to galleons, that way we can do our shopping." Ron led him to a big building in the middle of the alley, and led him past a couple of goblin guards. They went through to the main counter and Ron cleared his throat. When the goblin that was in charge of the space they were at looked up, Ron said. "Good afternoon, we need to change some dollars for galleons to do some shopping today."

Looking at them the goblin nodded and asked. "How much will you be exchanging sir?"

Ron looked at Logan and shrugged.

Logan pulled out his credit card and asked Ron. "How much do you think we will need for everything?"

Ron started thinking that they would need a quidditch set of balls, brooms for those that don't have them on the two teams, which would be all of the X-Men, and probably five more, so 12 in total. "I think we would need 5000 galleons, which I don't really know what the equivalent in American dollars would be." Ron looked at the goblin as if to ask.

"That would equal to 1000 American Muggle money." The goblin said in a officious manner.

Logan just shrugged and handed him the credit card saying. "We will take 10,000 galleons in case there is anything else that we see that we want to get."

Ron looked at him thinking that these people must be rich or something like that. Well he thought that he was going to like this place. The goblin made the transaction quickly and handed them what looked like a credit card explaining that since it was so much, this would work like the muggle debit card, all they had to do was show it to the merchant, and the amount would be taken off of the card, with a receipt showing how much they had left.

Logan and Ron thanked the goblin and left towards the Quidditch supply store there in the alley. As they walked Ron was telling Logan what they needed to pick up and what the best would be to get. "Here we are sir, we can get everything we need here for quidditch." They walked in and up to a salesperson.

Ron talked to the lady, considering that he knew what he was asking for. "We need 14 of your best brooms, and a quality set of quidditch balls. We're setting up a couple of new teams for a game tonight at a private school," he explained to the lady.

The saleslady went and got everything that they needed and rang up the sale, saying that it would be 5500 galleons. Logan handed her the debit card and she rang it through. She handed him back the card and the receipt thanking them. Ron grabbed the bags of stuff after shrinking them down and placing them into a bag. After they were outside, Logan asked. "I thought you said that it would only be 5000 galleons, how come it was 500 more?"

Ron looked up at him sheepishly. "It was that much more because I thought that we would get a set of brooms for each team. I had originally thought for only 12 brooms not 14. I hope that it was ok." Ron looked down at his feet hoping that he wasn't in trouble for doing that. He looked up surprised when he heard Logan laughing. He had a smile on his face, so Ron new he wasn't in that much trouble at least. "Your not mad at me sir, I mean I'm sorry if I spent to much money."

"Don't worry about it kid, I was just wondering why it was more. There is no need to worry about money while your with us. So where to next?" Logan had let a little smile out before going back to his gruff exterior. He liked this red headed teenager, reminded him so much of some of his friends.

"Well why don't we go get some butter beer and fire whiskey for the adults for tonight. There wizard drinks, and I think that you might like the fire whiskey, it's pretty good from what I have been told by my older brothers." Ron was hoping that Logan didn't notice that he was blushing from the idea of the fire whiskey. He has had it before, and he actually liked it.

After the two of them went to get the drinks, and then went and got some other presents for Harry and then got some other stuff, they found that they had only a few hundred galleons left on the card. Logan handed Ron the card saying that he can keep it for necessary stuff that might come up either while he was here, or when he got back to England for the next year. " Don't tell anyone that you got this, it will be our secret."

Ron gaped at him and thanked him so much. They then made there way back to the mansion and found that they were getting back just in time for dinner. The party was planned for after dinner, so they ran in and hid there purchases in the danger room, and then went down to dinner.

xxxxx Blackbird Jet somewhere over England xxxxxxxxx

The ladies were chatting up a storm as they were streaking across the Atlantic Ocean towards England to pick up some of the friends that would want to come to America with them for the weekend. There first stop was at the burrow where they picked up the rest of the Weasley's then to Hogwart's where they picked up Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hooch. After Hogwart's they picked up the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. After that they headed back to America where there was a great night to be had by all. Hermoine explained to all of them what was going on, and where they were going. She also told them that the six teenagers that were there from the school were all mutants, and that we were going for Harry's birthday. She also said that they were going to have a big Quidditch game or two tonight. Everyone was excited about going to America, and meeting all these new people. "So what are your powers Hermoine?" Pavarti Patil asked her friend curiously.

"Well I have two actually. I can fly, and I can control the elements. Professor X said that he thought that my flight powers are due to my control of the elements, but he isn't sure. The other have interesting abilities also. Harry's a telepath, and has the ability of telekinesis, also he is a shape shifter, and the others are so cool I can't remember them all." The rest of the flight was quiet as they sped back across the Atlantic towards New York. What everyone thought would be a long trip, actually got them back for dinner.

They were all greeted at the door by a old man in a wheelchair saying that his name was Charles Xavier and that he welcomed them to his school. He led them down to the Danger Room where they found that it was set up like a Quidditch stadium with a huge dining room table down the middle of it for dinner. When they entered Professor X introduced them to everyone else and told them to be quiet and get ready as he went to get Harry.

Professor X left the Danger Room looking for Harry who he found sitting in the regular dining room wondering where everyone else was. "Harry, we're having dinner in the Danger Room tonight to welcome you all here. We will be having a special meal that will be set up like your Great Hall at your school for the opening feast. Please follow me down there." Harry followed his new professor trusting him completely for some reason. When he got down there he was in for a big surprise, when he walked in, the room was pitch dark, and he could smell grass.

"Professor, how come I can smell grass? I shouldn't be able to if I was supposed to be in the great hall." At this Harry could hear snickering all around him and the lights came up brilliantly. He found himself in a Quidditch stadium, surrounded by his friends and those he considered his family. He found that there was a huge table in the middle that was loaded down with food and drink. Harry shed a tear and thanked everyone. "Thank you all, this is the best birthday I have ever had."

He was greeted by all his friends and led to the head of the table. "It's so good to see you again Harry. Happy Birthday, this is all for you." Harry was hugged by both the Patil twins as he smiled and looked around.

"So who's up for a game or two of Quidditch, it looks like all we need are the brooms, equipment, and teams. We have enough for teams it looks like, but I don't think we have the equipment." Harry was pondering this thought as all the people at the table were getting grins across there faces as they looked at Harry. "Let me guess, you guys set this all up, and have gotten brooms and equipment for the game." Harry had a genuine smile on his face as he looked from one person to the other. "Alright, like I said this is the best birthday I have ever had." Harry and practically everyone else was wolfing down the food and getting excited about the possibility of the game tonight. The teams were set up, and after all the people that weren't used to being on brooms got some practice in, they got ready for the games.

The teams are as follows:

Harry's Wizadring Wizzes

Seeker and Captain: Harry Potter

Chaser #1: Ginny Weasley

Chaser #2: Pavarti Patil

Chaser #3: Padma Patil

Beater #1: Fred Weasley

Beater #2: Neville Longbottom

Keeper: Ron Weasley

X-Men Extrodinaire and friends

Seeker: Jean Grey

Chaser #1: Jubilation Lee

Chaser #2: Rogue

Chaser #3: Cannonball

Beater #1: Wolverine

Beater #2: George Weasley (common do you think it would be fair to the X-Men if I didn't put one of them on there team?)

Keeper and Captain: Cyclops

Referee: Madame Hooch

Reserves are as follows

Harry's Wizadring Wizzes

Seeker: Monet

Chaser #1: Luna Lovegood

Chaser #2: Husk

Chaser #3: Bill Weasley

Beater #1: Bishop

Beater #2: Beast

Keeper: Percy Weasley

X-Men Xstrordinaire and friends

Seeker: Charley Weasley

Chaser #1: Angel

Chaser #2: Seamus Finnegan

Chaser #3:Nightcrawler

Beater #1: Collosus

Beater #2: Wolfsbahne

Keeper: Dean Thomas

Announcer and Scorekeeper: Hermoine Granger

"Now everyone come to the center of the pitch. You all know the rules and how to play, so I will just go over a few special rules for these two matches. 1. No powers are to be used. 2. The first game will be the regular teams, unless a substitute is needed, and then the second game will be the reserves unless a sub is needed. Do I make myself clear.? I want a good clean game, with no injuries. Captains come and shake hands and then mount your brooms." Harry and Cyclops came to the center and clasped hands in a handshake and said good luck to each other before going back to mount there brooms for the game. When Madame Hooch blew her whistle for everyone to go into the air, she let loose the balls and the game was quickly on.

The game went on for a couple of hours in which it was quite a close game. It seems that the mental training that the professor gave his X-Men helped them learn it quite quickly. Harry was up in the air watching for the snitch from about 80 feet up while the score was kept quite low by the brilliant plays of both keepers. It looked like it will come down to who caught the snitch first, either him or Jean. Harry caught sight of the snitch as he saw the quaffle being shot through the X-Mens goal for another 10 points by Ginny. He was happy and went straight for the snitch which happened to be right by Cyclops ear. He started to relay to him that he was heading for him, but remembered that they weren't to use powers, so he yelled as he got close enough to catch the snitch that he might want to move before he got hit. Cyclops heard him and dove as Harry reached the snitch and held it up in the air indicating that the game was over. He did a victory lap and went down to congratulate the other team on a good game. "I hope that I didn't scare you to much Cyclops, but you were right there when I saw the snitch right by your ear. I couldn't tell you through telepathy because no powers, but I saw you get out of the way good enough. With enough practice we might be able to put together a team that can challenge for the world cup." Harry smiled at his new friend and they went to the stands to watch the reserves play there game which ended up in being a tie after three hours of scoring and a good catch of the snitch that tied it up by the seeker for the X-Men.

The party lasted til the wee morning, and the guests were invited to stay the night. They would be taken home in the morning if they would like. They thanked the professor and went to there separate guest quarters for a good nights rest.

A/N: I hope that this wasn't a disappointment to you. Please read and review as always. I love all the reviews, good and bad. I find the bad ones both entertaining and informative. Thank you as always for reading. —Donald


	5. The Rest of the Summer

**Mutant Wizard**

Chapter 5: The rest of the summer

Dumbledore and the rest were to leave within the next couple of days, and Harry went and knocked on his door the next day. He had a question that was on his mind, and he was going to ask. "Excuse me Professor, can I talk to you a few minutes?"

"Come on in Harry, sure you can talk to me, and please call me Albus while were not in school. How may I help you?" Dumbledore had that constant twinkle in his eye and Harry figured out that he already knew what he was going to ask.

"You know already what I'm going to ask don't you? Well is there a possibility?" Harry had a smile on his face as he asked this, and smiled at Albus.

"Yes I know what your going to ask Harry, and there is a possibility. Is there any of them in particular that you were wondering about in particular?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering about my four closest new friends. Kathryn "Kitty" Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, and Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner. I think that they could be a real possibility that they might have a chance of being wizards. I know that you are having Scott and Jean Grey teaching DADA, so they must also have some training in wizarding, and that Logan will be teaching self defense, his doesn't need to be a wizard, and I am pretty sure that he isn't."

"Ok Harry, we will check your friends tomorrow, and yes Scott and Jean are witches and wizards. They were trained here in America while going here to train also." Over the next couple of days, Albus spent the days watching his students train and testing all the students here to see if any of them were capable of being either Witches or Wizards. Harry's friends that he was wondering about were all capable, and would be coming back with them as new students. There weren't any others that were capable, but they all learned to love to fly and play Quidditch.

Over the next few weeks, the six from Hogwart's helped the 4 new students along with Scott and Jean catch up to them in there year. The two of them were going into 6th year and the other two will be going into 5th with Ginny and Luna. Bobby and Kitty were going into there 6th year and Kurt and Jubilee were going into there 5th year. As the training went through rather quickly, Harry and the rest got into there new powers and learned what there code names were going to be.

They are:

Harry "Choenix" Potter – Because Phoenix was already taken and it's his favorite form as a shape shifter.

Ginny "Red" Weasley – For her red hair and temper

Ron "Charger" Weasley – For his speed and strength

Hermoine "Booker" Granger – for her smarts

Luna "Loony" Lovegood – only because she's come to love the nickname

Neville "Chimp" Longbottom – for the prehensile tail that acts like a chimps.

The six of them are loving there new powers and were discussing what they would be doing at Hogwart's that year. Neville spent time with Nightcrawler to get used to the image inducer so that he wouldn't get stares from people at school for his wings and tail. He learned that it went quite well around other people.

They were sitting one day at breakfast when owls were seen coming in through the window. They landed in front of all ten students that were going to be going to Hogwart's that year. They all had welcoming letters to the new school, and four of them got there OWL results. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Neville looked at the envelopes that had the results with some trepidation, but did the customary Gryffindor thing, and sucked it up then ripped into them. The results weren't that surprising for them.

Harry Potter:

Potions:

Practical: O

Knowledge: E

Final: O

DADA:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Care of Magical Creatures:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Divination:

Practical: P

Knowledge: A

Final: A

History of Magic

Knowledge: E

Final: E

Astronomy:

Knowledge: E

Practical: E

Final: E

Herbology:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Transfiguration:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Charms:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Total Number of OWLS: 26

Ron Weasley

Potions

Practical: O

Knowledge: E

Final: O

DADA:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Care of Magical Creatures:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Divination:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

History of Magic:

Knowledge: E

Final: E

Astronomy:

Practical: E

Knowledge: A

Final: E

Herbology:

Practical: E

Knowledge: E

Final: E

Transfigurations:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Charms:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Final Score: 26 OWLS

Neville Longbottom

Potions:

Practical: E

Knowledge: A

Final: E

DADA:

Practical: E

Knowledge: E

Final: E

Care of Magical Creatures

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Divination:

Practical: A

Knowledge: E

Final: A

History of Magic:

Knowledge

Final: O

Astronomy:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Herbology:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Transfigurations:

Practical: O

Knowledge: E

Final: O

Charms:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Final Score: 25 OWLS

Hermoine Granger

Potions:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

DADA:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Care of Magical Creatures:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Arithmacy:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

History of Magic:

Knowledge: O

Astronomy:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Herbology:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Transfiguration:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Charms:

Practical: O

Knowledge: O

Final: O

Final Score: Congratulations Ms. Granger, you have gotten the highest score in the history of the Ordinary Wizard Levels. You got a perfect score of 34 OWLS. Please see me when you get to the school after the sorting feast, I have a proposition for you.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Score Breakdown:

O's: 2 OWLS

E's: 1 OWL

These scores are taken off of your Practical and Knowledge, not from your overall final in the class. Congratulations to you all, you did wonderful with your OWLS. I will see you all at the sorting feast on the first of September, please enjoy the rest of your summer.

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

When Ron, Harry and Hermoine looked at there list of books they needed for the next school year, they found that it was quite long, and included:

Advanced Potions and Potent Poisons

Advanced Transfigurations: Human to Animal, Animal to other species and other transformations.

Advanced Charms: from Acupuncture to Ziladane, charms from a to z

Advanced DADA Curses from Light and Dark Sides and how to both use and defend against them

Standard Book of Spells Level 6

Herbology: Rare and Unusual Plants and there uses

Neville had all of these except for the ones for Potions. He wasn't the happiest that he didn't get a hi enough score to take advanced potions, but he was also relieved. He had decided that if he wasn't able to get into it, he would become a teacher instead of a healer.

Hermoine along with all of these was given the choice to continue with her studies of Arithmacy if she wanted.

There was one more letter addressed to Hermoine that said please to read in private, and to not let anyone else know about what it was. When she got to her room that night, she pulled out the letter and a badge fell out. Her jaw practically hit the floor when she saw that it was the Head Girls Badge, so she read the letter from the Headmaster:

Dear Hermoine:

I hope that your training is going well. As you can see, you have been chosen to be the first Head Girl to not be a 7th year. We feel that since with your hi scores in your OWLS, that you deserve to be given the chance to do this duty. We aren't forcing it on you, if you don't agree to take this, return the badge via owl. There will be no repercussions, and I can guarantee that you will be Head Girl next year also. Best of luck on your training, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

PS: whether you take it or not, please don't tell anyone of your friends, for I want it to be a surprise. Thank you again.

Hermoine only had to think about it for a millisecond before sending off an owl saying that she would be proud to be the Head Girl this year, and thanking the headmaster for giving her the opportunity. She quickly hid the badge back in the envelope, and in the bottom of her trunk. She then went back downstairs, and joined everyone else in the game room.

They spent the rest of the summer training and getting used to each other. When August 31st came around, they all headed back to the Headquarters and to Diagon Alley for there shopping. The rest of the day was spent getting used to there new stuff, reading, playing chess and sleeping. The next day found them wide awake early, and ready to go to kings cross station for the Hogwart's express to go back to school.

A/N: I hope that I don't disappoint you all with making Hermoine Head Girl this year, but I have never seen it done before, so I thought I would do that. Please read and review as always. —Donald


	6. Back to Hogwart's and the Sorting Feast

**Mutant Wizard's**

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwart's and The sorting feast

The thirteen of them left 12 Grimwauld place early on September 1st to be able to make it to the train station on time. It had been decided that Scott, Jean and Logan would take the train with them to help provide protection to the students. As they entered the train for the long ride ahead of them, Hermoine, Ron and Ginny went up to the Prefects compartment for there meeting. When they got there, they were surprised, well Ginny and Ron were, that there wasn't a Head Girl there. The Head Boy said that he didn't even know who it was and that they would be meeting her at the sorting ceremony tonight. Hermoine had a small grin on her face, but was hiding it well, and sat with the Ron and the other prefects during the meeting. 5 minutes into the meeting, the door opened and Harry ran in saying that he was sorry for being late.

"What are you doing here mate? I thought that there were only supposed to be 2 prefects from each year for each house, and Hermione and I are them already."

"I don't know Ron. All I know is that I got a prefect badge with my letter saying that there has been a slight change and to remember to show up for the meeting on the train. I guess we will find out when we get to the school." Harry and Ron looked stumped at this, but sat back for the meeting.

After the meeting the four of them went back to there compartment that was being held for them by the other 8 mutants. When they walked in, they were asked how the meeting went.

"It went well, we found out a couple of interesting things, like that the Head Girl is suppose to meet us at the castle, and that there seems to be 3 6th year prefects for our house. Well I don't know what's going on, but if that's the way they want to do it, then let them."

"Well what do we have here. A mudblood, two weasels, a muggle loving potter, a loony one, and a clumsy good for nothing longbottom. So I see you all have decided to show your faces again at this school. I guess that you weren't scared off after last year. To bad, I guess that Voldemort will have to take care of you once and for all this year." Malfoy and his cronies were standing in the door, when they were hit by 12 different curses that had a variety of effects on them. They each were hit with a Bat Bogey Hex, Leg Locker, Impendimenta, and a Stunning Curse which had them with bat faces, couldn't move and knocked out. Ron Harry and Neville dragged them out of the compartment and put them into a small restroom until they would be found later in time for school.

"Well that was interesting, when did you learn to use a wand Logan?" Jean asked her friend with a chuckle.

"I'mancanadianauroronassignment." He mumbled so no one would hear, but most of them did hear him, and asked him what did he say?

"I said that I'm an Canadian Auror on assignment. There are you happy, you made me give up my cover." He now was fuming, but glad that they knew the truth. Truthfully he was never told that he had to keep it a secret, just that no one had ever asked.

They all had a good laugh at this one, and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogwart's. when they got close, they all changed into there robes, and departed the train. "1st years this way, come on 1st years follow me." This was heard by a gigantic man that was standing at the end of the train.

"Well you four better go with him, he also means those that are starting there first time here. We will see you in the great hall." Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, and Peter went after the big man and got into the boats to head to the castle. The others got into a carriage and rode in silence to the castle where they went into the great hall, while Scott Jean and Logan met up with the headmaster before being announced as the new teachers. Hermoine excused herself saying that she had something that she had to do, before the sorting feast. She headed out as if she was heading to the bathroom, but as soon as she was out of sight, she followed the others to where the headmaster was.

"I'm here professor, do you want me to go back to be with my friends til you make the announcement, or what."

"Oh Ms. Granger, I'm glad that you took my offer. Yes go be with your friends so that they won't be suspicious. I will be making the announcement after the sorting ceremony so that everyone will know what's going on." The headmaster had a twinkle in his eyes as he said this, and Hermoine skipped off to be with her friends before the sorting ceremony. She had her head girls badge in her pocket for when the announcement was made.

The first years were led in with there four new friends from the summer, following McGonagall and the sorting hat. She had set the hat on a stool and the brim broke into a grin and started singing the sorting song.

_Back when I was young, and your ancestors were just a twinkle in there parents eye. I was made to sort the students that come to this school to learn, and put them where they do belong. _

_Whether it be the loyal Hufflepuffs, who are friends to you til the end._

_Or whether you shall be known as ones who will learn all to be and become Ravenclaws, only I will know._

_But if you're a sly one at heart, and will do anything to be on top. Then I will put you into Slytherin, the house of the sly ones._

_But if your true and brave, and can show all what you can do. Then you are most worthy of becoming a Gryffindor._

_I will put you where you belong, so don't worry what I say._

The applause that went throughout the great hall was deafening, as soon as it calmed down, McGonagall came forward with a scroll of names for sorting into the houses.

There was a few names that no one knew and then came the ones that were a surprise to all the mutants there, but they kept it to themselves.

"Braddock, Charles"

"Ravenclaw"

The Ravenclaw table went wild at this disclosure and Luna watched as he sat down. She and the others had of course heard of Brian Braddock, Captain Brittain of Englands super hero team, Excalibur. She wondered if this was his son.

There were a few others that were put into different houses, then McGonagall announced that they were having 4 transfer students from America this year, and they were going to be sorted into the 5th and 6th year. They are:

For 5th year:

"Jubilation Lee"

"Griffyndor"

"Kurt Wagner"

"Ravenclaw"

For 6th year there was:

"Katherine Pryde"

"Ravenclaw"

"Piotr Rasputin"

"Griffyndor"

The tables were ecstatic over there new members, and were all waiting for the food to arrive. The headmaster stood, and said. "Before I let you all dig into the fantastic feast that has been prepared for us, I have a few announcements to make. First off, the forbidden forest is as always forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has a list on his door of the forbidden things including everything from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, and also that there isn't to be any magic used between classes in the corridors. We have three new staff members with us this year and also more than likely for the next 3 years. They are from America and Canada. For DADA we have a husband and wife team this year, Professors Scott and Jean Grey, and we have a Self Defense and Sword Fighting class that will be open to those 3rd year and above being taught by Professor Logan." After the applause that died down, the headmaster said. "There is one more thing that I would like to announce. As some of you know, there wasn't a Head Girl at the Prefect Meeting this year. Well she was there, just I asked her to not tell anyone til they got here. Will Ms. Hermoine Granger please come up front. Ms. Granger not only has been the first to get a perfect score on her OWLS, but she has shown the ability of a Head Girl throughout all her years here. I would like to announce that she is going to be the first non 7th year student to become Head Girl of Hogwart's and in so doing, become the only two time Head Girl."

There was a loud round of applause and some concern, considering that there are some that thought they would get it, but didn't argue it. Everyone knew that she was probably the most qualified to do this, and that they were in good hands with her in charge. After she sat down, her friends all congratulated her.

A/N: Ok, here is the newest chapter to this story, I hope that it is doing good. Please as always read and review. –Donald


	7. Final Authors Note, and Final Chapter

**Mutant Wizards**

Chapter Seven: Final Author's Note and last chapter

A/N: I am truly sorry for the delay in this chapter, and I have some bad news for those that are enjoying this story. I am sorry, but this is going to be the final chapter for this story. My muse has left me permanently for this story, and I have no ideas left for it. I figured that this is a good place to stop with them all back at school. I promise if my brain gets out of the mental block on this story, I promise that I will write a sequel to this story. Thank you all for your reviews and for reading my story. Again I'm sorry for ending this story, but sometimes you just can't go on. —Donald

The mutants and students got into their classes quite well, and had a good time at it. The new friends all ended up having a great time, and learning rather quickly. They got into a study group that had them learning together, and they caught up quickly. Even Professor Snape was quickly dissuaded from arguing with them being in his advanced Potions class, for they were all hard working, and some of his best students.

Voldemort had been pretty quiet, and hadn't given any trouble through the first couple of months.

They had a lot of fun, and had a great time at the Halloween Ball when it came up. The X-Men all went in their uniforms, and they were applauded for their ingenious costumes. Of course only one of the students that saw it, knew what it was about, and he just smiled. The first year Braddock had become friends with the mutants, and had let them know that he was indeed Brian Braddock's son.

That was an interesting meeting when he was confronted. "Excuse me Charles, we were wondering if you knew who a Brian Braddock was." Scott had asked him to stay after class one day so that they could talk.

Charles had a wide smile on his face when he looked up at him. "Why of course I do Cyclops, he is my father. Don't worry I won't let anyone know of your identity. How are you doing Phoenix? Let see here, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Collosus and Rogue are here also. Now if I know right, you have been brought here because of the new mutants that are also students here. Don't worry, even tho I don't know exactly who they are, Excalibur does know of them. My dad asked me to tell you that his team is at your beckon call if you need any help with Voldemort while you're here." He smiled at him, and had a little laugh at the look on Cyclops and Phoenix's face.

"Well at least we know who you are along with you knowing who we are. Thank you for not revealing who we are to the other students Charles. I hope that these years go well for you. Are you a mutant also?" Jean asked with a smile, for she already knew the answer.

"Yes I am, I'm a telechenetic like you ma'am." He smiled and left for his next class. He was happy that he had friends on both the staff and in some of the older student body.

A/N2: Ok this is a good place to stop this story, sorry that the chapter is short. Like I said, I am stumped on where to go here. Please read and review, and if anyone wants to take over this story, go ahead. Just let me know if you do, and let the people know that you are continuing my story. –Donald


End file.
